


falling stars

by artemis-writes (Celestiare)



Series: Stargazing [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :), A lot - Freeform, Adrien tries to save Marinette, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette hurts, Serious Injuries, this is the angsty fic i have written to date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiare/pseuds/artemis-writes
Summary: "Now," She whispers, her voice cold enough to send shivers down his spine. "It is time for my divine retribution."When Marinette drops her hands and ribbons strike the crowd like vipers, Adrien knows she means it....[When Marinette falls, she burns.Adrien, caught in the flames, tries to save the last of her light.]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Stargazing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488416
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	falling stars

**Author's Note:**

> 'one love' by marianas trench is definitely a mood for this fanfic :)

_For a moment, all is silent._

_A girl adorning gossamer robes stares down at the crowd. The fabric shimmers like a waterfall of stars, blinding streaks of light against the midnight blue. The setting sun halos behind her, her arms spread as though she were offering them mercy. And maybe she would have._

_Where her beautiful cerulean eyes once were, now shone with two fallen stars. Gold, poignant, weeping with fire. Her striking features were stoic, bleeding-red lips set in a thin line as she rose her arms, tilting her hands upward._

_Scarlet ribbons fell from her open palms, wrapping around her wrists, coiling down her body as though she were caught in a web of silk._

_A soft smile creeps up her face. Rose petals sway above rooftops, choking the sky like ash._

_"Now," She whispers, her voice cold enough to send shivers down his spine. "It is time for my divine retribution."_

_When Marinette drops her hands and ribbons strike the crowd like vipers, Adrien knows she means it._

* * *

**[Earlier That Day]**

.

.

.

Adrien grips the strap of his messenger bag a little tighter than necessary. 

_"What?"_ He asks, his eyebrows jumping as Alya shakes her head. 

"I don't know. I texted Marinette this morning, but she never got back to me." Alya throws Nino a concerned look, her lip worried between her teeth as she fiddled with her ladybug charm on her phone. A nervous habit. "I think we should probably stop by later to see if she's doing okay. Just to make sure."

Adrien thinks back to the conversation he had with her on her balcony. Dread grips his heart and he feels like he's going to throw up. 

"Y-yeah," He begins, leaning his back against the wall outside the classroom and tries to steady his breath. "Just to make sure." 

He thought he already did- he stupidly believed it was enough talking to her last night. And Marinette might be in danger because of his naivety, his pointless ignorance. 

When Adrien goes inside to take his seat, he notices Lila towards the back of the class, a faux timid smile on her lips as she catches his eye. Her hand daintly sweeps to her collarbone as she waves at him.

Adrien feels anger burn his throat. Before he could stop himself, he gives her a cold glare- something that he wasn't even sure he was capable of making. But it must've had some effect from the way Lila freezes, her jaw dropping a little before she dumps her books on her desk, her eyebrows pinched. 

Feeling a bit of satisfaction, Adrien drops his bag next to his desk to cool off some steam.

But the reminder of Marinette's empty desk behind him quickly sobers up any feeling of triumph he might've had. He slides into his seat, shoulders slumped, and feels as though his worry was going to make him fall through the floor.

"Marinette's just probably sick, dude," Nino says from beside him, leaning forward on his desk so he could look Adrien in the eye. He bumps his shoulder in act of comfort. "I wouldn't worry too much." 

"Yeah, like any of you guys would actually care to notice-" Adrien abruptly stops and snaps his mouth closed, eyes wide, knowing he just delivered a low blow. But it's a lot easier to snap at people to get rid of the anger that he feels on Marinette's behalf, the anger that he feels at himself. Nino blinks, looking taken back. 

"Of course we care-"

"I know you do," Adrien interrupts, sliding further under his desk in guilt. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed," Frustrated, Adrien brings his hand to his hair and tugs at the strands. 

Thankfully, Madame Bustier enters the room moments later. Her gaze sweeps across the room and hovers at Marinette's desk. She frowns briefly, before turning back to the class.

"Does anybody know where Marinette is today?" Madame Bustier asks, and Adrien desperately wishes he knew the answer to that question. However, he immediately stiffens at the saccharine voice that replies. 

"Oh, Marinette called me this morning! She said she wasn't feeling well, but she doesn't want anyone to worry! I'll go after school so I can give her her homework-" 

"No." The words leave his lips faster than he's able to think as he whirls around his seat, his eyes more like emeralds than summer grass as he stares Lila down. "I'll give it to her." 

Lila turns a bright red as she stares at him, before regaining her composure.

"S-sure! Of course, we can walk together!" 

"Great!" Madame Bustier smiles, quickly clapping her hands together to break the tension that seemed to cut through the room. "Now that that's settled, get out yesterday's homework and start today's project!" 

When Adrien turns around, he doesn't pay attention to the way his hands shake as he takes out his tablet.

...

An hour later, everyone is putting away their tablets, chatting amongst themselves. The entire time Adrien was only able to stare at his screen, unable to process anything. He texted Marinette halfway through class just to check up on her, hoping that she was too busy to check her texts. But it only made him feel worse as the minutes passed by with no reply. 

"Adrien?" He looks up, and Alya is looking softly down. "Are you ready to go?" 

Adrien looks back at his phone, before sighing and switching it off. "It's okay- you guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Nino asks as Alya and him exchange glances. "We can wait for you." 

"I still need to sort some things out," Adrien says, leaving no room for elaboration as he turns away and puts his papers in his backpack to give to Marinette later. Nino nods, gently taking Alya's elbow as he guides her out of the room. Adrien doesn't notice was Alya's glance back, before walking away. 

Once the room was cleared, Adrien sets his bag atop his desk and waits for the voice he knows that's coming. 

"Hello, Adrien!" Lila coos, drawling his name and Adrien cringes. Lila smiles prettily as she gently sets her bag atop of his desk, leaning down on her elbows. Adrien resists the urge to smack his hands out from under her- the brief thought bringing a snort to his lips before he smothers it. She raises an eyebrow. "Well? Are you going to say hi back?"

Adrien says nothing. 

She huffs, throwing her straight hair over her shoulder and sits on the edge of his desk instead. She leans in close and Adrien's stomach rolls at the smell of her sickly sweet perfume. He leans back as much as she moves forwards. 

"Well, I think you look pretty handsome today,"-Adrien feels disgusted- "and I'll gladly help you with anything. _Including_ helping Marinette," As though helping Marinette was some great deed she only could do for him. Her eyes sparkle as she reaches out to him, her index finger trailing his tense shoulder.

Adrien's eyes flare dangerously. He swipes his hand off her as though she burned him and stands. Lila balks, holding her hand to her chest as she looks up at him and for the first time today looks almost uneasy. 

Adrien takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Lila," He says, very slowly. "I'm done playing nice with you." He opens his eyes and glares down at her. Lila visibly pales, before raising her defenses. 

"W-what do you mean? I don't know what Marinette has been telling you-"

 _"Stop!"_ Adrien bursts, his hand clenched into a fist by his side. "Stop, saying her name! You don't even deserve to say her name! Marinette is the sweetest, most selfless person I know and _you nearly ruined her!"_ Adrien's chest rises and falls, breathing unsteady. He feels so frustrated at everything Lila has ever done, and god he knows he should be acting more cautious, but he hurts so much.

She must sense it too, because Lila's facade finally _breaks._ Adrien watches as her once soft look hardens, and her eyes actually glint with humor. 

"You think _I_ was the only one who hurt Marinette?" Lila says, all patronized arrogance, and crosses her legs with a smile on lips. "I wasn't the one who turned against her- you can thank your classmates for that. So before you get all high and mighty, take a look at who _really_ hurt her." 

Adrien wants to yell- scream because deep down he knows she's right- that her schemes are more cunning than he gives her credit for- and watches Lila take her bag, a small smirk on her lips as she looks over her shoulder and carefully closes the door behind her. 

The room is empty and the silence never felt so suffocating. 

Like strings cut from his limbs, Adrien sags, sitting on the edge of his seat and wonders how many hours Marinette has spent like this- worn from Lila's torment. And he knows this is nothing compared to the pain she's dealt with. 

Adrien looks down at the silver ring that adorns his finger, and for once never felt so undeserving of this gift. 

He doesn't look up this time when he calls his name. 

_"Kiddo?"_

Adrien only presses his hands to his face, leaning back against his seat. Looking between his fingers, he sees Plagg hovering in front of him, and Adrien for once wishes he would leave. He doesn't deserve this- any help for what's he's done. 

"Adrien." 

He feels Plagg nudge at his hands and Adrien finally gives away to the shine in his eyes as he looks at Plagg. He looks solemn and this feels worse than any Akuma attacks he's ever faced. 

"Plagg, I thought-" Adrien stumbles, leaning his head back as he stares at the ceiling. "I was so- so selfish for thinking that one trip could change things. I thought I helped Marinette yesterday, but I didn't do anything. What if she's-"

"Kid, you can't keep making up 'what-ifs'," Plagg interrupts, circling in the air to meet Adrien's gaze. "That won't change anything. Marinette needs you more than ever right now, and you can't hide from that. I know you couldn't." 

Adrien finally takes a deep breath before standing and opening his blazer.

He knows Plagg is right.

"Well?" Adrien smiles, but its weak but he's trying. "we have a princess to save." 

Plagg sails through the air, swift and sure, and Adrien feels hope surge through him once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear. After a year, I've decided to continue with this series. Was it supposed to be this angsty? Not entirely, but I wanted to try some things out >:) 
> 
> I actually meant to post something like this MONTHS ago but A03 accidentally deleted a really good draft and my inspiration DIED. you know those texts that r like "what's more painful than a heartbreak?" THAT. 
> 
> also I haven't watched ML in more than 7 months?? so characters may be off I'm sorry >:(
> 
> But, now, we can all suffer. MWAHAHA <3 thank you for reading btw!! :) I love you all!!


End file.
